


Green Light

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alien Rhett, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Human Link, Kinktober, M/M, Xenophilia, college rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Link had always suspected something... otherworldly about his college roommate. He was unnaturally tall, had a superhuman appetite, and he was out of this world freaking gorgeous.However, it still knocked the wind out of him when Rhett confided that heliterallywasn’t human.





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2019  
Day 21 prompt: xenophilia

Link had always suspected something... otherworldly about his college roommate. He was unnaturally tall, had a superhuman appetite, and he was out of this world freaking gorgeous.

However, it still knocked the wind out of him when Rhett confided that he  _ literally _ wasn’t human. 

About halfway through their first semester as roommates, they began to have feelings for one another. But before Rhett would allow Link to call him his boyfriend, even privately, he felt that he needed to tell Link that he was indeed a species alien to this planet. 

Link had assured him that a lot of people their age felt that way. Like outsiders. 

But once Rhett removed his colored contact lenses, it became clear to Link that Rhett was not just using a metaphor to describe late adolescence or early adulthood. The earthy, serene grey-green eyes that he was used to staring into were revealed to be pitch black, with no discernible change between pupil and iris.

“Good gracious, Rhett…” Link breathed, voice barely above a whisper, in awe. 

It was official. 

Link had an  _ alien _ boyfriend. 

They had taken things pretty slowly that first semester. It wasn’t until they were reunited after an agonizing three weeks of separation over the winter break that things began to really heat up between them physically. 

One evening they were making out in Rhett’s bottom bunk, and Link’s heart was pounding as he was subtly trying to maneuver Rhett onto his back. There was a moment between their panting breaths when their heavily lidded eyes fluttered open at the same time, and Link jumped back - caught completely off guard. 

“Your… your  _ eyes… _ ” Link huffed. 

He didn’t have to explain beyond that for Rhett to know what was going on; to know that Link was now looking at rings of fluorescent green color rimming both his pupils and irises. 

“Ugh. I’m so freakin weird,” Rhett lamented, completely mortified. 

“It’s actually kinda...  _ cool _ lookin,” Link assured him, trying to ease his awkwardness. “I just didn’t expect it. What’s it- Does it mean anything?”

“Oh gosh. This is totally embarrassing.” He exhaled a frustrated sigh, and wouldn’t look Link in the eyes as he informed him, “It means I wanna…  _ mate  _ with you.” Rhett covered his eyes with the heels of his palms. 

“Hey, hey…” Link soothed. “Don’t be ashamed of that. I love it; it’s really flattering, and… well, really  _ sexy _ . You’re not weird, Rhett. You’re incredible. And, uh… I know I can’t make my eyes glow for you or nothin, but,” Link reached for one of Rhett’s hands, and gently guided it down toward the very conspicuous bulge in his pants. “That’s what  _ this _ means, too.”

Rhett smirked, blinking back tears of humiliation that had been threatening to spill over. “Yeah, Link. I got one of those, too.”

That much, Link  _ had _ known. He’d seen Rhett in loose sweatpants, and basketball shorts, and he was definitely packing  _ something _ . 

Link took a deep breath. “So, okay. Biologically, that’s what the bright green eyes mean. But is that somethin’ you’re… actually wanting to do? With me?”

Rhett nodded without hesitation. “Heck yes, I do. But… I’m dunno. I wish we could just do it without a bunch of extraterrestrial sex ed stuff beforehand.”

“Oh, okay,” Link said dryly. “You wish we could just bang it out with absolutely no communication? I’m sure that’d be real satisfying.”

“That’s not what I meant. “

“I know, I know. It’s okay,” Link assured him, sitting up straighter, and resisting the urge to find something to take down notes with. “Are there... other differences?”

Rhett cleared his throat awkwardly. “Yeeeeah, so I guess this makeout sesh is pretty much canceled? I mean, if we go down this route...”

“Postponed. Not canceled. Just… I feel like it’s important, don’t you? I really  _ like _ you, Rhett. But we probably shoulda gone over some of this stuff a little sooner. And we definitely should now, before we... go any further? Which. I do want to do...”

“We’ll see if you still feel that way once I’m done explaining.”

“You’ve gotta give me more credit than that, Rhett.”

“I’m sorry. I'm just… I’ve never told anyone this stuff and-”

Link put a hand over Rhett’s and squeezed. “I’m not going anywhere,” Link promised. “So, maybe start from the beginning? Why are you here? Like, on Earth?”

“That’s classified,” Rhett said gravely.

“Oh… um, ‘course.”

Rhett dissolved into laughter, “I’m kidding, man!”

Link socked him in the shoulder, “You jerk!”

“Seriously, though: I’m here for the same reasons a lot of immigrants are. My parents wanted me to have a better life. The power dynamics on my home planet are… Well, to say they're ‘not equal’ is putting it mildly. A little guy like me would  _ not _ have a good time.”

“Little guy! You? You’re the tallest person I’ve ever met.”

“Back on my planet, I’d be what they call ‘a donor’. And donors like me are small compared to the child bearers.”

“Jeez, so what size are we talking, for the... child bearers?”

“Like, ten times my size?”

That wasn’t what Link had expected. These were like, science fiction - or even horror - movie proportions. The thought made Link dizzy. Like the sense of reverse fear of heights you can get standing next to a skyscraper. 

“I honestly didn’t know for a while, and still sometimes get confused, how humans tell the difference on Earth.” 

“I think there are differences. But if you can’t tell, generally it’s none of anyone’s business. And if it is your business, like… an intimacy partner. You just gotta he comfortable enough to talk about it.”

Some of this made sense to Link. For instance, Rhett really was the tallest person Link had ever known in person, yet he carried himself like he was so small, and delicate. It was adorable. 

“So, how do y’all… like...  _ mate? _ ”

Link couldn’t shake the image of a chihuahua humping a great dane. The proportions just didn’t seem quite right. 

“We don’t do it the same as y’all.” 

Rhett seemed uncomfortable, and Link was right there with him. They didn’t like openly admitting that they were so different. Especially when it felt like a possible barrier to further intimacy.

“Wait a sec,” Link said, switching gears. “How do you know what humans do? You made it sound like you never-”

“I’ve seen porn, man!” 

“Oh,” Link blushed on behalf of his entire species. He hoped that wasn’t really what Rhett would be comparing him to, him and whatever  _ experience _ might lie ahead for them. 

“Anyway, we don’t do it  _ like that _ .”

“I mean, neither do we probably. Depending on what exactly you been watchin’!”

“Do you wanna hear this or not?”

Link gave an exaggerated performance of a person that was ready to be serious and listen. 

“Well, first off, we don’t do it recreationally. Not  _ together _ anyway.” Rhett blushed, reflecting on what he’d just suggested. “There’s this-“ Rhett didn’t seem to know how to start. “This is kind of a mood killer, but I’m not sure how else I thought this conversation could go… So, the donor - like me - can stimulate their... reproductive attachment. They can stimulate their attachment to come  _ off _ , and give it to the child bearer to… deposit? The attachment contains the, well, sperm-equivalent? It’s like a pill of genetic material. It dissolves inside the child bearer, and fertilizes the eggs.”

Link’s eyes went wide, and neither of them spoke for several minutes. Finally Link broke the silence. 

“That doesn’t sound very…  _ erotic _ . Does any part of that process feel good at all?”

“The detachment feels….  _ really _ good. And then the dissolving… There is a bond between the attachment and the donor, until the dissolving. And the dissolving releases these… euphoric chemicals. It’s supposed to be pleasant sensation for the recipient. And when the unit dissolves, the bond links the recipient’s pleasure back to the donor… and it’s like - a second mildly orgasmic experience for the donor.”

“Okay, well, that sounds pretty good. I’m surprised your people  _ don’t  _ do it - what’d you call it? Recreationally?”

It was Rhett’s turn to give Link a playful shove.

Link laughed, “I would tell you how we humans do it, but,” Link shifted his voice to a goofy imitation of Rhett’s. “You’ve ‘seen porn’.”

Rhett laughed, and then they were both laughing until enough of the awkwardness of the situation had worn off. 

Link watched as Rhett slowly composed himself from the fit of giggles - his shoulders heaving as he caught his breath, and his skin still flushed a bashful hue of pink. 

Link looked into Rhett’s ebony and emerald eyes, and softly brought his hand up to Rhett’s face, bringing him in for a kiss. 

Link’s lips brushed over Rhett’s, painting his words into them. 

“Can you - or would you  _ want to  _ try it - recreationally…With me? I really like what we’ve been doing, and even though I don’t know exactly what it is that we’d be able to do together… I hope you don’t mind me telling you, I've gotten off more than once to even the  _ loose concept  _ of possibilities.”

Rhett looked flattered, followed by a flash of curiosity. “Can I ask why humans call it that? I mean, it would make sense for my species to refer to it as ‘getting off’. Because the reproductive attachment actually  _ comes _ off. Like, the whole purpose of stimulation is literally to  _ get it off _ .”

“I don’t know, Rhett. I didn’t make it up!” Link was feeling overwhelmed and underprepared to defend the ins and outs of human sexuality. “And I’m saying some pretty delicate stuff here, so I’d prefer we not go off on tangents at this particular time.”

Rhett nodded. “I’m sorry, I’m just nervous. Thanks for telling me that you think about me where you’re getting it off.” And then he grumbled under his breath, just loudly enough that Link would hear. “ _ Even though you technically aren’t really getting  _ anything _ off _ .” 

Link grinned and kissed Rhett roughly. 

When they broke the kiss, Rhett husked sincerely, “I have also gone through many attachments... imagining you receiving them.”

_ Receiving them…  _ Link realized. 

“Uh, Rhett? I haven’t done this  _ a lot  _ a lot,” Link confessed. “But when I have, and when I think about it, I always thought of myself as more of a… a  _ donor _ ?

“Oh,” Rhett said, surprised. He pulled back slightly. “That’s interesting. I mean, I guess the donor  _ is _ usually the smaller being. But that’s on my planet. With humans I thought… Well, I guess I dunno what I was thinkin’.”

“It’s okay, though. I mean, I’m not stuck on it. I’m still interested, and curious. And, well, horny!” Lick smiled wickedly. 

Rhett attacked him with more kisses, and Link reached down to stroke Rhett over his pants. Rhett moaned eagerly into Link’s mouth. 

“Touch me, Link?”

Link opened Rhett’s pants, and drew him out. Immediately, Link’s eyes darted toward the ‘reproductive attachment’ and it looked… like a dick? It was an average size and shape, which was a relief to Link. He hadn’t known what to expect with Rhett’s descriptions of it as a detachable ‘pill’. But this was familiar ground.

“What feels good for you?” Link asked, feeling more bold with Rhett’s cock in his hand. It was slick, apparently self-lubricating, and it felt good as he worked it back and forth. 

“ _ That _ ,” Rhett told him. “ _ That _ feels good.”

Link kissed Rhett’s neck, and nibbled down his front as far as his collarbone before pausing to lift Rhett’s shirt off of him.

“Mmm… You look good.”

“You  _ feel _ good,” Rhett answered.

Link switched hands so he could bring the slickness up to his lips. 

“Can I taste it?”

“Oh gosh, Link. I mean, if you wanna?”

It smelled citrusy, and when Link touched his fingertips to his tongue it tasted mildly acidic, like an energy drink. He wondered what that meant for him, if he were to…  _ receive _ . Would it sting?

Rhett began to cling to Link’s t-shirt, bunching it up in his fist, and his hips shifted in a rhythmic, and very  _ human _ way.

“Oh, ffff-, Link. Ohmygosh, ohmy gosh… It’s gonna-. I’m gonna-. Nnnnghh.” 

Link craned his neck to try to watch Rhett’s face as he came undone under his touch. He wanted to see the way those lime-green rings glowed as Rhett’s mouth softly fell open with a relieved “Oh…”

Then Link felt like he was dreaming, or having some sort of out of body experience. He became light headed, and the hair on his arms stood up. Rhett’s cock rested heavily in Link’s hand, completely removed from Rhett’s body. 

Link tried not to panic, but this was  _ bizarre _ !

Link held it, almost reverently in is upturned left hand, and then he brought his right hand over to stroke it, and Rhett whined at his remote touches.

“Wow” Link murmured. “You can still feel that?”

“ _ Oh _ yeah, baby. I can feel it all right…”

“That’s pretty amazing... Is it gonna-” It was hard to think while trying to process his own body’s need. “How long before it, uh… dissolves?” 

“Hmmm…” Rhett hummed, eyes still rolling in his head as Link massaged him. “Until you come. Or a few hours pass. Whichever happens first.”

“You could be like this for three or four  _ hours _ ?” 

“I don’t recommend it though, for your sake. Seems like your body’s on  _ fire _ .” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Link whimpered. “I need… I need to come.”

Link brough Rhett’s cock up to his lips and licked it. Rhett grabbed onto the sheets as he moaned. 

“Feels good, Link,” Rhett whined.

Link slid it passed his lips, and his taste buds danced at the faint taste of sweet tarts coming from the liquid excreting from Rhett’s detached member. It was almost like candy. 

“Suck me, Link.” Rhett whimpered, his eyes jet black, green rims radiating. 

Link wrapped his lips around it, and drew Rhett’s length down his throat. It was like a dildo at this point, and Link sucked on it pornogrphically. 

He removed it from his mouth with a wet pop, and teased the head with his tongue. 

Rhett was near incoherent, and Link had to ease up so that Rhett could speak.

“When it dissolves, you… You should have it inside. I- I think it would feel really good for you.”

“Yeah? Will ya… would ya help me with it?”

Rhett grinned, “Say it for me?” 

Link snorted, “What? Just like in those pornos you been watchin’?”

“Pleeeease?”

There wasn’t much Link wouldn’t have done or said for him in that moment. And this was easy, he was prepared to ask for it. He’d be willing to  _ beg _ for it.

“Fuck me, Rhett.” He licked his lips, and lay back onto the bed. “Would you please fuck me, Rhett? I just need it  _ so _ bad.”

Rhett helped him shimmy out of his jeans and shorts in a hurry, and Link spread his legs wide, bending them at the knee so he could hike them up and give Rhett all the access he’d need. 

Rhett maneuvered between Link’s legs, and positioned his cock at Link’s entrance.

“You gotta let me know if I hurt you,” Rhett said, a slight tremor in his voice. 

“Okay, just... Go slow?”

Rhett pressed gently, and Link felt the wet tip begin to stretch him. He grit his teeth. 

“Can we use more lube? I have some in my drawer…”

“Here.” Rhett reached down to the ken-doll smooth mound where his attachment had come off, and rubbed some of the slickness emanating from it, applying it to Link’s tight hole. He experimentally slid a finger past the entrance. 

“That nice?” Rhett asked after a few minutes of toying with Link’s hole, watching how he could make his body writhe, and his face subtly contort, in response to the way Rhett moved his finger inside of him. 

“Yeah…” Link panted. “You feel real good, Rhett. I’m... I’m ready for- I wanna try again.”

Rhett leaned in, and pressed his cock into Link’s ass; they both groaned as he eased forward, more deeply inside of Link. Link squeezed around it, involuntarily twitching around him. 

“Okay, Rhett,” Link grunted in a rough, low voice. “You can move a bit more.”

“Like this?” Rhett began to really work his arm, fishing for the angles that got the best reactions from Link. 

Link moaned and let his hands drift down to his own cock, and began to stroke it in time with the way Rhett was pumping inside of him. His body began to tense, and Link’s back arched up off of the bed. His hips shifted further down, trying to take Rhett’s cock deeper, and deeper inside of his body, until he could feel Rhett’s fingertips touching his rim.

“Did it…” 

“You took it all,” Rhett said in awe.

“Oh gosh. Oh fuck, Rhett. I feel so full.” He began to jerk himself with shorter quicker strokes.

“Let me...” Rhett offered, placing his hand over Link’s.

“Show me how you like to be touched.” Rhett used the fingers of his other hand to keep Link plugged, and keep his cock from sliding back out.

It wasn’t long before Link was spurting over top of both their hands. The warm, sticky sensation on his belly was combined with a pleasant, tingly sensation in his loins - the dissolving.

Rhett collapsed down next to Link and they both shuddered as they clung to each other tightly until the mind-blowing sensation tapered off, leaving them both sweaty and breathless.

Rhett was the first one to speak, once their senses returned to them. “I feel dumb asking, but I just have this paranoid feeling… You don’t  _ have _ eggs, right? Like… you can’t…?”

Link was tempted to laugh, but he didn’t even know what qualified as ‘ridiculous’ anymore.

“No,” Link confirmed. “Completely eggless over here.”

“Okay,” Rhett paused. “That’s, uh… a relief.”

Link thought that Rhett  _ did _ sound relieved, but maybe a twinge sad too?

Link ran a hand down Rhett’s long body, letting his fingers just barely ghost over the smooth, solid patch of skin where Rhett had detached.

Rhett shivered, and withdrew; Link took it as a sign that he felt overstimulated.

“So, how long before it grows back?” 

Rhett shrugged. “A day or two?” 

“Wow. What’s  _ that  _ feel like?”

“A kind of dull warmth. A little itchy. Which can be awkward. It’s not a convenient itch to scratch in public.”

“And is it always the same?”

“Yeah, sorry to say there’s not even any old wives tales about it growing in thicker, like leg hair or whatever.”

Link laughed silently as he clasped their still sticky hands together. 

They were both quiet for a moment.

Rhett cleared his throat, again being the one to break the silence. “I know this is… a lot to take in-”

“Uh,” Link couldn’t resist interrupting.”I’d say it was  _ an average _ amount to take in.” 

Rhett snorted.

Link’s determination to break the tension created a very human moment for them; the awkwardness of crossing into new sexual territory with someone new.

“You know what I meant, you dork!” Rhett’s eyes had cooled to a lovely solid onyx. The bright green color disappearing with his sexual need. “I just don’t want you waking up tomorrow, regretting… uh… learning about this part of me. Like, what if once all the hormones and lust or whatever subside - you realize how weird this all is. I mean, maybe it was okay for novelty, but…” Rhett’s voice was stretched thin, ready to snap. “I really  _ like  _ you, Link.”

Link dropped Rhett’s hand in favor of pulling him in closer, guiding Rhett to wrap a long leg around Link’s body. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Rhett,” Link told him for the second time that night. Link knew he would tell him as often as Rhett needed to hear it.

He could feel Rhett smile into Link’s chest. 

“Hey, Rhett?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you wanna go to a Halloween party together? Next weekend?”

“That sounds fun. Sure.”

“And not as my buddy, or my roommate. But like, openly as my date?”

“Gosh, Link.  _ Yes _ . Thank you. I would... really  _ love _ that.”

“We’ll have to sneak off and get you all riled up while we’re there; because those freakin horny-green eyes are cooler than any costume lenses  _ I’ve  _ ever seen!”


End file.
